Happy Independence Day, Cowboy
by LostInWonderland341
Summary: It's America's birthday and Tennessee has a little surprise for him. After all, Brooks and Dunn DID say "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy!" And boy does she intend to! AlfredxAnnalyn. Human names. Smuttiness! The actual story out soon


I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. _There is literally nothing to do today. It rained all day and since Phantom is sick I can't even go for a ride... And I haven't seen Alfred in days... Though he's supposed to come over tonight..._ I glanced at the clock and frowned. _Only four o' clock? But Alfred's not getting here until 9!_ I complained in my head, sitting in a chair at the dining room table and propping my feet up on the table and turning on the stereo. I tipped my hat down and popped a piece of gum into my mouth.

July 4th and Alfred had to work ALL DAY. His boss wouldn't even give him a few hours off so he could come see me sooner. I huffed and kicked the wall slightly, crossing my arms. "I never get to see him anymore. His stupid boss keeps him so busy." I muttered, blowing a bubble and popping it, chewing again. The radio played through many songs. From "Is Someone Else Callin' You Baby" to "Country Girl (Shake it for Me)". Eventually, one of my favorite songs popped on the radio. I grinned and got up to dance, singing along to it.

'Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.'

I laughed and continued to dance, singing the chorus as well, an idea dawning on me.

'Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy.'

I blushed slightly and grinned devilishly. _Save a horse, ride a cowboy huh?_ I shoved my hands in my pockets and smirked seductively. _This'll be fun._ I grabbed my coat and slipped it on, getting in the truck and driving off to the store.

~xoxoxo~

I arrived back home at 8:30. _Half an hour, good._ I grinned and wrote a small note, posting it on the front door, leaving clues to the others around the house. One was pinned in the fridge, on a bottle of A1 sauce, another was on the television, the other on the barn door, one on Phantom's saddle, and then finally another, on the back door of the house.

After leaving all of the clues and hints, I clutched the small bag in my hand and ran upstairs to change. I slipped out of my shorts and changed into a pair of very short, very tight black shorts. I slipped on a pair of brand new black leather and studded chaps that flared near my ankles and put on my good black boots, spurs and all. Finally the top. I dropped the jacket and changed from the tank top to a skimpy little black lace bra, and a tied flannel shirt, black and white. I picked up my black hat and sat atop the dresser that was right next to the door, turning off the light. I got comfortable, crossing my legs at the knee and leaning onto one hand, a lasso resting in my hand. Finally I pinned on a small golden star that read Sheriff in a pretty script and waited.

~Alfred~

He sighed, kicking a rock as he approached Annalyn's house. His boss had worked him to the bone and he was ready to relax and spend some time with her. He smiled at the thought. Annie always knew how to cheer him up. But when he got to the front door of her house, a wide smile on his face because it was his birthday and he KNEW she'd planned something for him, he was greeted by a small white piece of paper, taped to the front door. _What the...? That's weird._ he thought, pulling the small folded paper from the door. He opened it, and read the note that was in Annalyn's scrawling handwriting.

_Alfred, _  
_ Welcome home, finally. I know today was probably stressful for you, so I've got a big surprise planned~! I know how you LOVE my cooking, so head over to the kitchen and open up the fridge. _

_-Annie_

He was highly confused that she signed it Annie. She usually got all tense when he called her by the nickname, though he did it affectionately. He pursed his lips and stepped inside. It looked like normal, nothing seemed off. He shrugged and crossed into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Inside was a bottle of A1 sauce sitting in plain sight, another note taped to it. Alfred quirked an eyebrow, starting to become more curious as to what exactly was going on.

_Alfred, _  
_ Not exactly what you were expecting, huh? Just leave the sauce, there's something better coming later. Go on out to the barn, will ya? Thanks a bunch~!_

_-Annie_

Alfred tensed a bit, curiosity digging at his stomach. He frowned and shoved the note in his pocket, walking out the front door and taking the path all the way down to the barn. It was about 9:15 at this point, and it was getting darker. Yet again, another note was plastered on the door to the barn. He yanked it off, unfolding it curtly. He wasn't sure he liked this guessing game so much.

Alfred,  
How sweet of you! Could ya just go in and grab me the small bag on Phantom's saddle? Thank ya. But don't open it! I'll be so mad if you do! Just bring it upstairs, but use the back door, 'kay darlin?

-Annie

Alfred sighed and went inside, grabbing the bag. He trudged all the way back up to the house and, using the back door, grabbed the note off of it and went inside, reading that one, too.

_Alfred, _  
_ Thank you so much for being so helpful! Could you just bring that bag on up to my bedroom? Thanks a ton. _

_-Annie_

He huffed and shoved that note in his pocket as well, heading up the stairs. He grabbed the last note off of the door.

_Alfred, _  
_ You've been so patient. Just come on in okay? Don't you even worry about knocking. Just set that on the bed okay? Happy Birthday, cowboy. _

_Love, _

_Annie_

Alfred slipped into the room and blinked at the darkness. He frowned cautiously, looking around, trying to see.

~Annalyn~

I grinned as the door opened and swirled the lasso silently, tossing it and hooping it right over Alfred's shoulders. He jumped, and I felt the rope tense a bit. "Well hey there cowboy." I said softly, flicking the light on. He spun to look at me, eyes widening when he saw what I was wearing. I resisted a blush. _Seducing someone DOESN'T include blushing, Anna._ I told myself, uncrossing my legs and placing one hand on the dresser between them, leaning against it and pulling him closer with the lasso. "Happy Birthday."

I could have sworn I saw his jaw drop, but he must have quickly re-closed it as his eyes ran over my body. I watched him look from my hat to my boots, then back again. I fought another blush and pulled him closer again, tilting his chin up and kissing him lightly, smirking seductively. Alfred's face was tinted pink and I shoved away a giggle, dragging my hands through his hair, right over his Nantucket. I felt him tense and heard a soft moan from behind his lips, smirking again.

I slid slowly off the dresser and pressed up against him, smirking up at him. I think he was still speechless because all he could do was watch me, his bright blue eyes never leaving my body. When I was pressed against him, I could feel the growing bulge in his pants and smirked even more devilishly, if it was possible. _Hmmm..._ I dragged him to the bed with the lasso and pushed him down, opening a window, letting the bright full moon cast a glow over the room as I flicked off the light. I could still see his vibrant eyes faintly in the room, and walked over to him, grabbing the contents of the small bag.

My smirk grew again as I held up the pair of shiny new handcuffs. Solid steel. Alfred's eyes widened slightly at the sight, and I crawled over him, handcuffing him to the bed, and leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear; "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." I could practically hear his breath catch in his throat as I sat back up, sitting on his waist. I rolled my hips slightly and smirked down at him.

"A-Annie?" he finally spoke. I grinned down at him and leaned down, unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it open. He gasped at the sudden air over his heated skin, but his eyes never left mine.

"Yessir?" I responded, leaning down and kissing his collarbone. He shivered under me, and I smiled, rolling my hips again. He moaned.

"Annie wh-what're you...?" I could hear his voice shaking, partly from confusion and partly from the distraction of the growing heat in his boxers. I leaned down and kissed along his chest, eventually getting to his pants. I removed them slowly, torturously so and heard him whimper. _Heh... There ya are._ I thought, smirking at his american flag boxers.

"You're cute." I said grinding against him again. He moaned louder and I grinned, hooking my fingertips in the boxers. His eyes shot open wider and he looked up at me. I met his blue eyes evenly, biting my lower lip. My nervousness was starting to show. I wanted this though, I knew I did. I wanted _him_. All of him. I swallowed my nerves and smiled slowly, seductively.

"What're you doing?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, chewing on his lower lip. I smiled down at him. He seemed shy and nervous, but at the same time I could see different in his eyes, I could see the lust burning there, behind the cerulean blue orbs. I felt myself blush that time, and mentally cursed, smiling down at him.

"Well aren't you redder than an apple in August?" I smiled, lightly running my fingertips over his blushing cheeks. I pushed back a wider grin as he looked away, frowning.

"'m not." he muttered, huffing. I laughed softly and moved down, kissing just under his ear.

"Oh you aren't?" I whispered, lightly running a hand through his hair, over Nantucket again. He gasped, tensed and bit back a moan that I could still feel vibrate deep in his throat. I smirked triumphantly. "Cuz I think ya are." He whimpered and I ran my hand through his hair again, rolling my hips against his simultaneously. He bucked upward, moaning again.

"Annalyn!" he moaned my full name and I blushed a bit, it was rare he called me by my full name. He bucked upward again and I sat up, smirking. "P-Please stop teasing me..." He looked away again, blushing. I grinned at him and rolled my hips against his again. He whimpered.

"Alfred~" I softly sang his name into his ear, leaning down again to kiss his neck. He flinched slightly and I smirked, moving down his body. I left a trail of soft, barely-existent kisses down his chest and stopped once again at the boxers, smiling at the vibrant colors. He turned his gaze to me and watched me cautiously. I felt his body tense as I leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lower stomach, my chest barely brushing his boxers. He jumped a bit and I smirked.

"Annie.." I looked up at him and hooked my fingers back in the boxers, slowly pulling them down. He shuddered as the cool air brushed over his newly exposed skin. I smiled softly and looked up at him, then down over his body, then back up to his eyes. They were half-lidded, and he was blushing still. _God..._ I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to where the waistband of the boxers previously sat, slowly running my fingertips up his length. He twitched, gasping softly. "Annie..." he whispered my name this time, and I felt butterflies fill my stomach. I moved slightly and held my breath, the tip of his length less than an inch from my lips as I held it at the base. I felt him tense, and looked up at him.

Our eyes met and I smiled softly. He smiled back and I parted my lips, blowing a hot gust of breath over the tip. He jumped slightly and his breath caught again. I licked my lips and kept eye contact with him as I slowly took the tip into my mouth. I watched him as my lips closed around the hot skin, and I could see that it was taking all of his control not to close his eyes and buck up into my mouth. His hips were tense and I gently pressed my hands down on them, holding him in place as I closed my eyes and slid my tongue around him. He gasped and gripped the sheets (what he could reach with the handcuffs on), which I felt twitch under my legs, and he pressed against my hands. I mentally smiled and slid my tongue around him faster, in small spirals that encircled the tip each time.

His gasps and moans filled the room as I slowly took more and more into my mouth, sucking ruthlessly and swirling my tongue around him as much as I could. Once I had most of him in my mouth, I dragged my tongue along the bottom. I felt the veins pulse beneath his skin and blushed a bit more. He moaned loudly , and tugged against the handcuffs. Irritated with the sound, I quickly pulled away from him, his member leaving my mouth with a wet pop.

"Annie please ta-" I cut him off by moving up to sit over his chest.

"Way ahead of ya." I muttered, unlocking them and throwing them across the room. I quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him, moving back down his body quickly and, before he could touch me, took him back into my mouth. He moaned louder than before and bucked upward. I placed my hands back on his waist to hold him down and looked up at him, pulling back. "Don't move, okay?" I said, chewing on my lower lip. He opened his eyes as much as he could and nodded slightly, noticing how nervous I looked. I took a deep breath and gripped his base gently, steadying myself. He tensed and I smiled slightly, taking him back into my mouth.

Slowly, I took more and more in. I loosened my throat, as if I was going to yawn and tried to relax. I'd never had much of a gag reflex (found that out when I nearly choked on a huge slice of apple), so it wasn't too uncomfortable as I closed my eyes and eventually, my lips hit his skin. He wasn't breathing. I mentally smirked and tapped his stomach lightly with one hand, sucking around him, hard. He let out a loud gasp and moaned yet again, dropping his head back onto the pillows and trying to buck upward, though there was nowhere to go. I swallowed around him, my throat clenching the tip.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, reaching down and sliding a hand into my hair. I hummed around him, my throat vibrating, and swallowed again. He nearly screamed, knotting his hand into my hair and raising his hips slightly. I pulled back and panted softly, looking up at him. his eyes were closed tightly, and he had a look of near pain on his face.

"Ya ready for this?" I asked him, smiling softly. He opened his eyes, concern suddenly prominent. I moved up and smiled down at him, kissing his nantucket. He shuddered and slid his arms around my waist, kissing my collar. I shivered and closed my eyes. He gently lifted me, laying me down and laying over me. He removed my hat, and dropped it to the floor next to us, sliding his hands down my stomach. I shivered, smiling as he kissed my cheek.

"Annie..." his voice was soft and he placed gentle kisses on my neck, each time making me gasp. "Annie, you're amazing..." he whispered to me, kissing down my collar and on my upper chest, right down the center to the front clasp of my bra. I opened my eyes and looked at him, to find him staring at the clasp nervously. I smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"G'head, Alfred." I said, smiling. He untied the shirt and slid it off my shoulders, kissing the newly bare skin. I blushed, looking away and closing my eyes. He slid one bra strap down, and gently kissed my other shoulder, his hands finding their way to the clasp in the front, which he fiddled with for a moment before finally unsnapping it. I felt it loosen and he gently slid his hands across my skin, pushing it out of the way and taking one of my breasts into his warm hand. I gasped at the feeling, arching my back slightly. "A-Alfred..." I felt him squeeze gently, feeling his way around my body. Every touch felt like a thousands sparks rocketing from the contact. It was amazing.

He placed a sweet kiss to the center of my chest and moved his other hand to my other breast, kissing and sucking across my collarbone as he massaged my chest. I whimpered and moaned his name as he did so, raising my hips against his still hard erection, making him moan back. I whimpered when he pulled his hands away, kissing his way down my chest. His lips brushed each nipple, making me jolt and gasp. His hands slid down my sides and found the band of my shorts, while he stopped to try and kiss every possible inch of my stomach. He paused, licking along my pantline. I jumped a bit, and bit my lip, looking down at him. He smiled, and kissed just above the shorts, dipping his tongue along the curve of my hip and making me blush again.

"Annie, are you sure?" he asked me, hooking his fingers in the buckle to my chaps. I nodded, probably too quickly, and he unbuttoned them, sliding them off, the moved to my shorts. He kissed along my right leg, a perfect line as he slid the shorts from my legs. I rose my hips to help with the process and soon enough I lay before him, legs slightly spread, one on either side of his knees, my hands above my head, my body covered in a thin coat of sweat. I thought of the song. _Save a horse ride a cowboy._ I smiled and sat up, pushing him back into the spot I was just at.

"Ya ready, cowboy?" I asked him as I straddled his waist. He blushed and his eyes met mine as he nodded. Carefully, I positioned his tip at my entrance. I took a slow, deep breath and lowered myself onto him. He gasped, and I gripped his shoulders wincing and closing my eyes tightly. I felt something tear and whimpered, but nonetheless lowered until I was sitting on him with no effort from my legs. I cried out, whimpering in pain.

"Annie? Annie are you okay?" he managed to ask, opening his eyes and looking up at me with the most sincere worry. I smiled through the tears that brimmed my eyes, and nodded.

"I'm fine Alfred." I said, leaning down and kissing him lightly. "J-just have to adjust." It was then that he noticed the blood dripping from my entrance. I watched as his eyes widened and it dawned on him that until that moment, I had been a virgin. He reached up and gently placed a hand on my cheek as I leaned down to kiss him. We didn't speak for a long moment, and I kissed him over and over again, sitting up when the pain finally stopped.

I rose slightly and pushed back down, moaning his name. I felt the bliss shudder through my body and scratched his chest lightly, leaving light pink marks. He gasped and moaned as well, rocking his hips upward. _Oh my God, Alfred._ I thought, rising and dropping back on him again. We moaned in unison and he pressed upward into me, which made me gasp. "Oh God." I muttered, panting softly. _No, damn it Annalyn. Ride your cowboy._ I blushed at how I scolded myself but sat up, looking down at Alfred. He was flushed and light pink, sweating a bit.

"Alfred..." I whispered, causing him to look right up at me, his eyes questioning but filled with lust. I blushed and leaned down, kissing him passionately and shoving my hands into his hair as I bounced my hips slightly, rolling them down each time. He moaned into my mouth and one hand went to my right leg, clutching my upper thigh lightly, the other sliding into my hair. He kissed me back and our tongues collided in a heated battle for dominance. He lifted his hips up and met each rock and bounce I made with my hips with a gentle force, causing me to jolt each time. I pulled back, panting, and his hand fell from my hair and to my left leg, holding me tightly.

I sat up straight and tilted my head back, bouncing faster. Each bounce brought me closer to heaven as I closed my eyes, whimpering and moaning his name into the dark room. I barely opened them again and spotted the moon. I turned to look down at him, his eyes were closed and his face was tense with ecstasy and lust. I rolled and bounced my hips faster, harder than before and he met me with each stroke until I was moving as fast as I could, and we were screaming each other's names into the night.

He shifted slightly and twitched in a different direction, slamming right into a small pocket of nerves. I gasped, nearly screaming in pleasure. "Annie?" he half-opened his eyes in his best attempt to see if I was okay.

"Oh my God. Alfred whatever you just did, do it again." I all but begged him, leaning a bit forward so he could aim better. He nodded and thrust up into me again, slamming against that same pocket of nerves. I gasped, my arms shaking. "Oh Alfred..." I moaned, rocking down against him. He thrust again, and again, and again onto that same spot until he had me screaming his name, dropping my head back and rolling my hips against his; hard.

"A-Annie I'm gonna..." he started, shifting a bit. I could feel the warmth in the pit of my stomach as well, and I knew that soon enough this would be over. He tried to push me off of him, but I stayed firm, bouncing faster and harder, and rolling my hips now so that he directly hit that nerve each time. "A-ANNIE!" I gasped as he screamed and felt him release into me. I squeaked and rolled my hips again, feeling my muscles tighten around him as I came, shuddering.

"Oh God.." I whispered, leaning down and resting my head on his chest. I sat there for a moment before shifting my weight and pulling off of him. He was panting as I lay next to him, laying my head on his chest. "Th-that was..."

"Uh-huh..." he muttered reaching down and lacing his fingers with mine. I blushed and looked at him sleepily.

"Happy Independence Day, cowboy." I whispered, leaning up and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. My hips ached and I wasn't sure if I was still bleeding, but I curled up against him regardless. He moved slowly, wrapping his arms around me tightly and holding me to his chest, which I was glad of because he couldn't see my blush.

"Sweet Dreams, Annie." he whispered. I could hear it in his voice that he was exhausted as I was. I curled closer to him, gently resting one hand against his chest after pulling the blankets over us, up to our shoulders. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly with the thought of him being mine in my mind.


End file.
